Amy Duncan gets spanked
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Amy is bad


Amy Duncan had just finished just finished watch her favorite show one afternoon when she realized it was 5 o clock. Bob was to come home at 5:15 and she didn't even have dinner ready yet. Amy quickly went to the kitchen and tried to find something to make. She finally found some old microwaveable food that was in their freezer and heated it up. By 5:10 she had the food on plates hoping Bob would be pleased with her. Bob had a rule that if he makes the money, Amy should be doing her duties at home and if she doesn't she gets spanked like a little girl for it. Bob got home while she was still setting up the silverware. He called the kids down to eat, took off his work gear and went to the kitchen. He kissed Amy and she asked how was work, they chatted and then the kids came in and gave weird looks to the food on their plates. Bob sat down and also gave a weird reaction. Once everyone was sitting they all started eating. No one liked it, Bob wasn't happy. He called for pizza to be ordered and the kids were dismissed from dinner until the pizza came. It was now just Bob and Amy in the kitchen. Amy was scared. Amy said "Bob honey im really sorr" Bob interrupted and said "Amy you know the rules, you punish the kids, make the food and do the housework. And what happens when one of those three things are out of line?" Amy tearfully said "I get a bare bottom spanking." Bob looked at her disappointed and said "Tonight before the kids go to bed, you will be punished." Amy accepted it, Bob scolded her to clean up her so called dinner, and then he left the kitchen. Amy broke down in tears in the kitchen. Sometimes on Wednesday nights Bob would spank her during their kinky night sex, but she hadn't gotten a punishment spanking for almost a year and a half. She remembered that spanking because she couldn't sit for a week. Amy just felt bad for herself as she washed dishes but then she heard the door bell ring. So stopped crying and got her act together and walked out and paid the pizza man. Everyone ate, but Amy couldn't eat. She was too scared. The rest of the night Amy just cleaned up messes. At 8:30 Bob called for her. She came upstairs and went to her bedroom. Bob waited on the bed and then said "You know how the beginning works, go announce your punishment." Amy hated hearing that from Bob, this was the worst part of Amy's spankings. Amy went to PJ's room and knocked, PJ opened the door to see his mom crying. Amy said "Im getting spanked for my behavior today, please don't mind the noise." Pj laughed and said "okay mom" he shut the door. Everyone was use to their mom announcing her spanking, they were just glad that when Amy spanked them it was private. Next Amy went to Teddys room and walked in and said ""Im getting spanked for my behavior today, please don't mind the noise." Teddy got up in shock and said "Wow its been like a year since you've been spanked last. Be brave mom" Teddy hugged Amy for a minute. Lastly Amy went to Gabes room and said to him "Im getting spanked for my behavior today, please don't mind the noise." Gabe said "Hah now you will know how I feel when Im over your knee" Amy didn't want to argue so she just walked away and went to the bed room. She looked at Bob and said "Im ready for my spanking Bobby" Bob said "good please go get the bath brush." Amy walked over and got the wooden bath brush. She came back to Bob, he then told her to undress. Amy first took her tight jeans off to reveal some lacy purple panties. He grabbed her panties and pulled them up giving her a wedgie, Amy complained, but Bob then dragged Amy over his knee and placed the bathrbrush on Amy's bottom. Amy's huge bubblebutt was so perfect and round. Bob held Amy by her panties with his left hand and with his right he started swinging the brush. Amy's butt jiggled from every hit

Smack smack smack smack

Amy begged him to stop but Bob keep smacking her naughty bottom

Smack smack smack smack

"Owwy Bobby"

Smack smack smack smack

Amy's ass was becoming red

Smack smack smack smack

Amy began to cry. The kids in the hall were all listening to their mother's spanking.

Smack smack smack smack

Bob stopped and pulled down Amy's panties. He then began striking her again.

Smack smack smack smack

Amy's pussy dripped and so did her eyes

Smack smack smack smack

She cried loud and her as looked like two apples

Smack smack smack smack

Bob stood Amy up and pulled out his penis. He then grabbed Amy and spread her asscheeks, then he stuck his dick in her ass and began having anal sex. Amy cried from the dry pain. But Bob cummed fast. He pulled out, cleaned his dick off and told Amy to go stand in the corner. Amy went to the corner crying with a red ass full of cum. Bob said you will be on display for 30 minutes. Then Bob opened the door and left to go to the living room. All 3 kids came in and saw their moms red ass in the corner. They laughed and took pictures (Except for Teddy) and made their mom cry even more. After 30 minutes Bob came and got Amy and sent her to bed naked, Bob left the room again with the lights off, and a few minutes later Amy rubbed her pussy to the spanking she got.


End file.
